


I'm FBI

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, F/M, POV Stiles, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Stiles meet his new girlfriend and this is the jounery they're taking. As FBI newbie, new father can the pack expect the new girl?





	I'm FBI

Stiles was super excited to head home from FBI training. He was going to be a real agent by January.  
This was his first Christmas back. He was excited to see the pack. He was excited about everything. He called his dad.  
“Hey old man.”  
Noah smiled. “Hey kid, how’s Washington DC?”  
“Good. Fucking cold, not used to the winter.”  
“I bet, we have beautiful winters here. Peter, Chris and I are doing bit of Christmas shopping.”  
“Oh good dad, I need few items for my apartment.”  
“Like what?” Noah smiled, knowing what his son would say.  
“Bathroom and hand towels, I need to get a mini toothbrush and toothpaste too.”  
“Anything else?”  
“New shoes, maybe? Socks and white t-shirts. Can you tell Melissa that I appreciate her cookies, maybe she can bake me some more and send them?”  
“Yeah son, I’ll let her know.”  
“Tell Scott that I got him coolest Christmas present ever.”  
“Yeah, I will. He’s coming over for dinner.”  
“Great. Dad, I have to go finish my class.”  
“Okay. When’s your flight?”  
“December 23, I’ll be home for Christmas.  
“Okay kid, see you soon.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too, dad.”  
Stiles was going home. He loved his life at home but was glad to be away. He loved his roommate Rebecca. She was an amazing person and was quite beautiful.  
“You heading home?” she asked.  
“Yeah, how about you?”  
“Nah, this is my home.”  
She was a DNA lab technician for FBI Headquarters.  
“How about you come to my house? I hate that you’re spending Christmas alone.  
“Nah, I don't know.”  
“You sure?” he kissed her deeply.  
“Come home with me. Meet my family. Please?”  
“Maybe. I’ll think about it”.  
Stiles smiled again and said “Consider this as my Christmas present.”  
“I already have a present for you.”  
“You do?”  
She smiled and kissed her boyfriend. Her love. His love. Together they met by fate. They built a life together.  
They built happiness without supernatural involved their world. She was expecting.  
Stiles gift was hopefully that he was going to be a father. She wasn't worried. She knew Stiles already knew he was going to be a father. They had made Family. He didn’t want the pack to hate her. She was his everything, she was his heart and soul.


End file.
